


Five Times Miles Edgeworth Fell in Love (and Five Times He Fell Out of Love)

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>this is not about love<br/>'cause i am not in love<br/>in fact i can't stop falling out</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Miles Edgeworth Fell in Love (and Five Times He Fell Out of Love)

_this is not about love  
'cause i am not in love  
in fact i can't stop falling out_

 

 **i.**

They’re too young to be thinking about forever--too young, even, to understand that there’s no such thing. But Miles likes the way Phoenix’s hand feels in his, he likes listening to the other boy talk. They lay side-by-side in their sleeping bags, staring up into the vast, inky night sky, and he feels like Phoenix’s voice is the only thing keeping him anchored to the earth.

And then, everything changes.

 

 **ii.**

Redd isn’t his type--if he even has a type. Redd is a smooth talker, all style and no substance. But they circle around each other, each smelling the blood in the water.

It is, in the end, Redd who moves first. And if there is something unexpectedly kind in his eyes--something Edgeworth is afraid to identify as sympathy--well, better they not speak of it.

Edgeworth presses his face into the crook of Redd’s neck, their skin sweat-slicked and fevered, and he knows this can’t last.

 

 **iii.**

What draws him in is that the idea that Wright might somehow understand, might know him better than Edgeworth even knows himself.

This is likewise what pushes him away.

 

 **iv.**

Lang does not seem particularly safe or understanding. When he looks at Edgeworth, the prosecutor gets no impression that Lang is searching for his hidden depths. He is happy enough with what he sees, content with the man Miles Edgeworth is rather than the man he might have been. Lang’s desire is simple, and Edgeworth’s is equally uncomplicated, and for a time, this is enough.

 

 **v.**

This is not the first time they’ve had this conversation, but Miles hopes that it might be the last. Even so angry, so defeated, Phoenix is beautiful, and Miles does not think he would have the strength to say no to him again.

 

 _i miss that stupid ache_


End file.
